


Thrawn's Rediscovered History of Forbidden Knowledge of the Chiss Ruling Families

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Headcanon, Meta, Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: While Thrawn was in exile, he was captured by the Imperials of the Galactic Empire and he join them based on an old treaty between the Sith Empire and the Chiss Ascendancy. He attended the Imperial Academy for training. At some point, Thrawn gained accessed the Imperial archives alien special collections and some of the Jedi/Sith information.  He researched the art antiquities and rich cultural history from various sentient beings from both Republic and Separatists sources. The information was more extensive than what was in the Chiss Ascendancy archives, and Thrawn studied all of it. Then, he came across his culture, the Chiss from the days of the Old Republic and the Sith Empire.The excerpts below are what Thrawn learned





	Thrawn's Rediscovered History of Forbidden Knowledge of the Chiss Ruling Families

Thrawn or Mitth’raw’nuruodo was found with this brother Thrass or Mitth’ras’safis alive, but their parents were dead and they were identified to be commoners. Thrass aspired to be a politician. Thrawn tested into being a strategic and tactical military genius.

Because of their ambition, both were adopted into the Chiss House Ruling Family: Nuruodo and were trained accordingly. But Thrawn did have some _“behavioral issues”_ that the Chiss would call _“learning disabilities”_. The biggest threat to a Chiss was exile and they did it to Thrawn because he took a pre-emptive strike at terrorists who wanted to enslave the Chiss and acted on another threat before the ship could leave Chiss space. It was because of his tactical military skills he was able to defeat the terrorists with so few resources and no help from the Chiss Ascendancy.

While Thrawn was in exile, he was captured by the Imperials of the Galactic Empire and he join them based on an old treaty between the Sith Empire and the Chiss Ascendancy. He attended the Imperial Academy for training. At some point, Thrawn gained accessed the Imperial archives alien special collections and some of the Jedi/Sith information.  He researched the art antiquities and rich cultural history from various sentient beings from both Republic and Separatists sources. The information was more extensive than what was in the Chiss Ascendancy archives, and Thrawn studied all of it. Then, he came across his culture, the Chiss from the days of the Old Republic and the Sith Empire.

The excerpts below are what Thrawn learned

 

* * *

 

 

([Images Source](http://lovelydarkface.tumblr.com/))

## Thrawn Rediscovered History of Forbidden Knowledge of the Chiss Ruling Families 

Long ago, after the crash survivor separation, the decadent Chiss lived where it was warm at the equator on Csilla and they forced the less intelligent to survive in underground factories near the polar regions. The decadent ones danced their lives away as the planet plunged with huge changes in climate into an ice age. The higher latitudes of Chiss could survive a hard life and saw the decadent lifestyles as the cause of using up their valuable resources. Because the high latitude Chiss lived in poverty, their children often died from sicknesses and disease that were curable at the equator, but the decadent Chiss never sent aid. The dying of Chiss called on their ancient beliefs and created a droid named KINETIC ANDROID LASER INTERACTIVE, (KALI: Hindu goddess of revolution) and programmed her to destroy the entire planet by climatic genocide and take the horded resources from the decadent Chiss. With KALI, Csilla, the homeworld was saved by the technological minds of the higher latitude Chiss. KALI destroys entire equatorial cities and left no lifeforms, which enable the Polar Chiss to reconnaissance for advance medicines, technologies, and weaponry that the equatorial Decadent Chiss created. The reconnaissance found only art, literature, fashion and music. No advanced medicine or weaponry. They discovered the Decadent Chiss had been bluffing the whole time and had no plans to save themselves.

After the KALI program completes, the Northern Chiss created an eugenics breeding program to breed out the selfish decadence that they discover from from the KALI droid “sacrifice”.

 

 

 

 

  
Thrawn discovers his distant ancestors were the decadent Chiss - artists, the musicians, and the dancers. At that point he vows to himself that he would learn all he could through the Imperials to bring back a more powerful technology than the KALI droid and destroy the Chiss Ascendancy rule, much like his Mitth ancestral suggested name, Shivaya. He would still wear his Chiss veneer publicly, but privately, he would expand his mind through artistic expression when he was with the Imperials and humans who were more accepting of art.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Then defeat the Phalanxes through incorporation of other species in Chiss space.

 

 

 

 

_-WIP may change without notice-_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think CONSTRUCTIVELY - the pros and cons of what I have written.
> 
> What does this have to do with Star Wars Rebels? It might be the reason why Thrawn does not defeat the Ghost Crew or at least one of the characters.
> 
> Remember this is GRAND ADMIRAL. Thrawn is a Grand Admiral at Rebels time.
> 
> Sorry if this is cultural appropriation. It’s not meant to be. It does respect each devas’ entity as much as it can be known by a non-worshipper. I would be happy to entertain any RESPECTFUL alternative. I think this could be a beautiful story. 
> 
> If you feel like using profanity to curse at me or against me, please pay me first: bit.ly/ThrawnStarWars


End file.
